Squishy Jimin
by Monday Kid
Summary: Hanya fanfic yang terinspirasi oleh update-an terbaru Jimin di twitter. He is so freaking cute, man. Jimin x All members. Jimin!uke Namjoon Seokjin Yoongi Hoseok Taehyung Jungkook. Bangtan fanfic. BTS


Squishy Jiminnie

Cast : Park Jimin All members

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

Warning : It's Jimin x all members. The story based on recent Jimin's twitter update

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Squishy Jiminnie

.

.

.

Monday Kid Present

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Namjoon

Pintu kamar mandi hotel terbuka menampakan pria bertubuh tinggi bertelanjang dada dengan handuk menutupi bagian bawahnya. Wangi sabun lavender langsung menyeruak memenuhi kamar menandakan pria tersebut baru saja selesai mandi.

Dengan hati-hati Namjoon berjalan menuju kopernya untuk mengambil satu stel baju santai serta celana dalam untuk kemudian ia pakai. Saat ini ia beserta anggota bangtan yang lainnya sedang berada di Las Vegas untuk menghadiri acara penghargaan yang sangat bergengsi.

Setelah memakai pakaiannya, Namjoon segera menuju kasur dan mengambil handphonenya yang tergeletak di meja nakas. Sekedar mengecek twitter untuk melihat-lihat komentar para fans. Tidak lama kemudian matanya menyipit melihat update terbaru akun twitter yang dipakai bersama-sama oleh member Bantan lainnya itu.

 _'Jimin baru saja update?'_

Jarinya membuka tweet terbaru yang berasal dari salah satu maknae line Bangtan, Park Jimin.

 _'HOLYSHIT MAN SHIT SHIT'_

Matanya memicing gemas seraya mengumpat dalam hati melihat video yang dikirim Jimin di twitter. Bocah itu memakai hoodie putih dengan tudung hoodie yang dipakai di kepala bulatnya. Poninya yang dibiarkan jatuh lurus menutupi dahi indahnya membuat pria dengan umur berkepala 2 itu terlihat seperti batita. _And that fucking cute pinky cheeks._ Namjoon hampir saja menjerit dengan tidak _manly_ melihat Jimin berpose dengan sebelah tangan membentuk tanda _peace_ di depan mata dan bibir yang melengkung lucu.

 _'He is such a baby boy! fucking cute!'_

Rasanya Namjoon ingin menguyah pipi bulat itu. Mengecup mata _like a sad Puppy_ Itu dengan gemas atau mencubit bibir gemuk yang hampir membuatnya kehilangan akal.

Dan ya memang itu yang dia lakukan sekarang.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, bahkan kakinya tersandung kaki ranjang, Namjoon keluar dari kamar hotelnya dan menuju kamar tempat _baby boy_ Bangtan berada.

BRAK

Jimin kaget. Tentu saja.

Pintu kamarnya yang dibuka dengan keras dan menampilkan wajah _leader_ Bangtan yang memerah dan nafas terengah.

"Namjoon Hyung? Ada apa?"

Dirinya memang sedang sendirian di kamar, Taehyung selaku teman kamarnya sedang entah berada dimana.

Yang ditanya justru terdiam membeku. Disajikan pemandangan Jimin dengan hoodie putih kebesaran yang seperti memakan tubuh mungilnya dengan lengan yang kepanjangan hingga jari-jari gembulnya ikut tertelan, siapa yang tahan. Dengan langkah patah-patah dia mendekati Jimin.

"Hyung?"

Tangan kekar itu terbuka, meraup tubuh jimin ke pelukannya. Membawa kepala bulat itu bersandar ke dadanya.

"You're so freaking cute Jiminnie, I want to squeeze you so bad."

Dahi jimin mengerut, tidak mengerti apa yang Hyungnya itu katakan.

"Hyung bicara apa sih?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Namjoon justru mencium kepala Jimin gemas.

"Bukan apa-apa, sayang."

Kim Seokjin dan Min Yoongi

Seokjin berjalan menuju meja yang tersedia sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan. Entahlah dia selalu merasa perutnya lapar tiap saat. Jadi disinilah dia, di _dinning room_ hotel yang menyediakan makanan untuk para pengunjung.

Setelah mendudukan pantatnya ke salah satu bangku, Seokjin dengan khidmat mulai menyantap makanannya. Makanannya tidak buruk walaupun tidak ada nasi dalam menunya karna saat ini mereka sedang ada di Las Vegas dimana para warganya lebih sering memakan daging dan roti dibanding nasi. Tapi sekali makanan tetaplah makanan, dan Seokjin adalah pemakan segalanya.

Ditengah santapannya ia membuka akun twitter Bangtan. Matanya memicing melihat ada tweet terbaru dari akun tersebut yang menandakan salah satu member baru saja update. Ada hastag _jimin_ di tweet tersebut menandakan bahwa Jimin lah yang baru saja update.

Tapi sebelum dia melihat apa isi video yang di update Jimin, bangku di depannya ditarik menandakan ada orang yang menempati bangku tersebut. Min yoongi.

Berusaha mengabaikan Yoongi yang duduk di depannya, Seokjin membuka video tersebut.

UHUK

"Hyung pelan-pelan."

Dengan cepat Yoongi menyodorkan air kepada Seokjin. Wajah anggota tertua Bangtan itu mulai memerah.

"Bisakah kau makan dengan perlahan? Astaga makanan itu tidak akan lari bahkan jika kau makan dengan lama seperti kambing." Kata yoongi sambil memutar matanya.

Tapi Seokjin justru tidak mengacuhkan Yoongi dan tetap terpaku dengan handphonenya dengan mulut menganga. Membuat Yoongi heran dan cemas. Hei bisa saja kan makanan itu menyumbat tenggorokan Seokjin dan membuat otaknya ikut tersumbat. Entahlah apa hubungannya. Tapi kan bisa saja.

Tapi memang dasarnya Yoongi, dia bertingkah tidak peduli dan mulai memakan makanannya.

"Yoongi!"

Mata tajam Yoongi terangkat untuk menatap Seokjin dengan malas. _Apa lagi ini_

"Kau harus lihat!"

"Tidak terima kasih."

Yang tua menggeleng "Tidak tidak kau harus lihat ini." Tangannya tersodor menunjukkan video yang tengah berputar di handphonenya.

UHUK

Yoongi tersedak. Dan Seokjin dengan teganya malah diam dengan mulut masih menganga. Tapi kemudian segara tersadar dan menyodorkan air minum pada Yoongi ketika temannya itu mulai seperti orang kejang-kejang.

"SHIT"

Seokjin terkejut mendengar Yoongi mengumpat dengan keras. Man, Yoongi memang sering mengumpat dan biasanya Seokjin akan memarahinya, namun sekarang dia tidak memarahinya karna dia tahu apa yang membuat Yoongi mengumpat.

Jimin, si malaikat tanpa sayap, sepertinya berusaha menggoda orang-orang dengan update-an terbarunya. Karna _Fuck!_ Bagaimana bisa pria berumur 23 tahun dalam perhitungan korea itu bisa sebegini menggemaskannya. Kalau saja Seokjin tidak terkenal dengan sikap lembut dan penuh kasih maka dia sudah menyumpah serapahi Jimin sekotor-kotornya. Kalau perlu dia mengabsen semua binatang di kebun binatang.

"Yoongi, ayo temui Jimin! Tanganku sudah gatal."

Tanpa basa-basi dan tanpa memikirkan makanan mereka yang bahkan baru tersentuh sedikit, mereka beranjak dengan tergesa menuju kamar si bocah gembil Bangtan.

BRAK

"Astaga!"

Jimin kaget. Yoongi dan Seokjin lebih kaget.

"Namjoon? Kenapa kau disitu?" tanya Seokjin pada sosok pria yang tengah memerangkap tubuh Jimin dalam dekapan posesifnya.

Namjoon menyeringai, "Oh hyungdeul, apa kalian kesini dengan alasan yang sama denganku?"

"Persetan, menyingkir dari Jimin!" sentak Yoongi tidak sabaran. Tangannya menarik Jimin keluar dari dekapan Namjoon.

"Yoongi hyung? Seokjin hyung? Kalian kenapa kemari?" Oh man, si kecil ini memang tidak mengerti kenapa para hyung datang ke kamarnya, ditambah lagi wajah mereka memerah semua.

Yoongi tersenyum manis, sialannya wajah Jimin jadi ikut memerah.

"Jiminnie, apa kau memang berusaha menggoda kami hum?"

"Hah?"

Dia bingung. Menggoda apa sih maksudnya. Tapi sebelum kebingungannya terjawab, dia ditambah buat bingung dengan Seokjin yang ikut mendekat dan mendekapnya dari belakang. Memerangkap tubuh kecilnya diantara kakinya yang kekar. Melingkarkan tangannya di perut Jimin dan mencium pipinya berkali-kali.

"Uh gemasnyaaa."

Jimin diam saja. Memangnya dia bisa apa? Yoongi memeluknya posesif dari depan dengan jari yang mengelus dahinya dengan lembut, dan Seokjin memeluk dibelakangnya dengan beberapa kecupan di pipi merahnya.

"Ugh hyung~ geli."

Tapi tetap saja Jimin menyenderkan punggung kecilnya ke dada Seokjin sambil sesekali terkikik.

Ketiga hyung yang berada disana ikut terkekeh gemas. Bahkan Namjoon juga mulai menggeretakan giginya saking gemasnya.

 _'Damn, this kid!'_

Mereka bertiga sadar betapa pesona Park Jimin tidak pernah bisa diabaikan.

Jung Hoseok dan Jeon Jungkook

Kedua member Bangtan yang terkenal _hyperactive_ ini tengah menikmati acara berenangnya. Kolam renang hotel yang mereka tempati itu memang luar biasa. Mereka bisa menikmati langit cerah sambil berenang, ada bar juga disana yang bisa menyajikan _cocktail_ dan kopi untuk para pengunjung. Ditambah lagi bunga-bunga cantik yang memperindah area kolam renang tersebut.

"Hyung aku ingin memesan _cocktail,_ apa kau ingin juga"

Hoseok menoleh ke yang muda lalu menggeleng, "Tidak, pesankan aku _cappuccino_ saja."

Jungkook mengangguk, "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Maknae berotot itu keluar dari kolam renang dan memakai _Bathrobe_ putihnya. Dia menghampiri bar tersebut dan memesan pesanan mereka. Tidak lama dia kembali dengan segelas _cocktail_ dan segelas _cappuccino._ "Hyung ini minumannya! Naiklah sebentar."

Hoseok segera naik dan memakai _Bathrobe_ putihnya. Menghampiri maknae mereka dan menyesap segelas _cappuccino_ hangat miliknya. Tangannya yang lain mengambil ponsel miliknya dan membuka twitter.

"Oh, Jimin update twitter."

Jungkook ikut menjulurkan lehernya agar bisa melihat handphone Hoseok. "Coba lihat Hyung apa yang Jimin Hyung kirim."

Jempol tangan Hoseok menekan tombol _play._ Bahkan dari detik awal video itu terputar mata keduanya sudah melotot dengan bibir terbuka. Ekspresi tersebut terus tertahan diwajah mereka bahkan hingga video selesai.

Keduanya saling menoleh. Menatap satu sama lain. Seperti berusaha menyampaikan pemikiran mereka dengan batin. Dan dengan serempak juga mereka segera berlari meninggalkan area kolam renang.

Tentu saja tujuannya ke kamar si kecil. Memang apa lagi.

BRAK

"Hei! Oh astaga! Lagi?" ujar Jimin dramatis. Jimin yakin kalau pintu kamarnya itu hidup mungkin pintu itu sudah menyumpah serapahi orang-orang yang tega membanting pintu itu dengan kasar. Mungkin kalau perlu lebih baik dia pensiun menjadi pintu hotel dan beralih kerja menjadi pintu toilet umum saja. Oke abaikan.

"Bisakah kalian membuka pintu dengan halus?" ujar Seokjin yang lupa diri bahwa tadi dia juga mempelakukan kasar pintu malang itu. Oh jangan lupa bahwa ketiga hyung tertua Bangtan masih berada disitu. Masih dengan Yoongi dan Seokjin yang memeluk Jimin erat. Bahkan Namjoon sudah ada di samping kiri Jimin dan memainkan rambut halus si kecil penuh sayang.

"Lepaskan Jiminku!" Teriak Hoseok kalap. Bung, rencananya kan dia ingin bermesraan dan melampiaskan segala kegemasannya pada tubuh mungil itu, tapi dengan tubuh ketiga hyungnya yang mengerubuni Jimin seperti semut dapat menghambat rencananya.

"Tidak mau!" Kata Yoongi sambil mencium pelipis Jimin.

"Ish! Lepas!" Kali ini maknae bergigi kelinci itu yang berteriak. Dengan gesit dia menarik Jimin keluar dari perangkap para hyungnya. Tidak peduli banyaknya tetesan air akibat mereka langsung kesini tanpa mengeringkan badan terlebih dahulu. Kemudian mendudukan Jimin dipangkuannya dengan wajah yang saling berhadapan.

Jungkook tersenyum manis, "Hyung aku sayang hyung."

Jimin merona sambil mengalungkan tangannya di leher sang maknae, "Ugh Jungkook ada apa? Tidak biasanya seperti ini."

Jungkook menggeleng sambil menggesekan ujung hidungnya dengan ujung hidung kecil milik Jimin, "Aku gemas, Hyung terlalu menggemaskan."

Hoseok yang melihat adegan itu segera menghampiri Jimin.

"Jiminnie." panggilnya lembut.

Jimin menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Hoseok, "Ada apa Hyung?"

Hoseok duduk di samping Jungkook dan mengelus pipi Jimin dengan lembut sambil menatapnya penuh kasih sayang.

Mencium lama ujung hidung mungil yang tadi bergesekan dengan hidung Jungkook.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi, kalau kami lepas kendali bagaimana?"

Jimin mengernyit bingung, "Memang aku melakukan apa?" matanya menunjukkan kepolosan di dalamnya. Tanpa sadar Yoongi, Seokjin, dan Namjoon menjerit tertahan. _DAMN! THIS SWEET MOCHI!_ Jungkook yang sedang memangku Jimin menggerakan kepalanya untuk mendekati leher Jimin. Menggeseknya dengan hidungnya dengan gemas.

Sedangkan Hoseok mengambil jemari gembil Jimin dan menciumnya satu persatu.

"Aigooo our sweetheat." ujarnya gemas.

Ah Jimin ini selalu saja membuat jiwa seme para member keluar.

Kim Taehyung

Sambil bersiul dan melangkah dengan riang, Taehyung berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan Jimin. Dia baru saja mengambil beberapa pemandangan indah dari lantai teratas hotel. Dia akan memamerkan jepretannya ini pada Jimin nanti setiba di kamar.

Memikirkan bagaimana Jimin akan memujinya nanti membuat senyuman kotak Taehyung berkembang. Ah Jimin selain memujinya pasti juga akan memberikannya senyuman termanis yang dia miliki. Lalu mereka akan mengobrol banyak dan setelahnya tidur sambil memeluk satu sama lain.

Tapi senyuman kotaknya itu menghilang begitu ia membuka pintu kamar. Dia syok. Tentu saja. Kameranya bahkan hampir saja jatuh ke lantai apabila dia tidak segera sadar.

"APA-APAAN INI?!" jeritnya dengan suara bass yang menggeleggar.

Siapa yang tidak terkejut melihat sahabat sehidup sematimu, Taehyung sih inginnya mereka lebih dari sahabat, sedang dikerubuni oleh para hyung dan maknae Bangtan. Dan jangan lupa tangan-tangan mesum itu memegang tubuh Jimin sana-sini. Bibir mereka yang mengecup segala bagian tubuh Jimin, kecuali tubuh bagian bawah tentu saja. Dan lagi Jimin tengah dipangku nyaman oleh maknae bergigi kelinci mereka.

"Memang kenapa? Tidak boleh? Jimin kan milik kita semua."

Taehyung kehabisan kata-kata, "Tapi...tapi kenapa?"

Namjoon mengernyit, "Kau belum tahu?"

"Tahu apa?"

Sang ketua menghela napas lalu pandangannya jatuh ke Hoseok, "Hoshiki coba tunjukan pada si tengik ini alasan kita semua disini."

Hoseok segera berjalan mendekati Taehyung dan menunjukkan Handphonenya.

Wajah Taehyung yang syok tambah syok lagi. Kemudian menampilkan senyum paling _creepy_ yang pernah mereka semua lihat.

"Hyungdeul dan maknae tercinta, bisa tolong tinggalkan aku dan Jiminnie berdua?" katanya lembut namun semua orang disana justru merinding ketakutan. Satu persatu dari mereka mulai bangkit dan meninggalkan ruangan setelah sebelumnya memberikan kecupan sayang di dahi, mata, hidupng, pipi, dan dagu Jimin.

Klek

Setelah pintu tertutup dan meninggalkan mereka berdua di kamar, Taehyung segera mendekati Jimin. Menggendong tubuh mungil itu lalu mendudukannya di meja rias yang berada disana.

Kepala jimin sedikit tertunduk untuk menatap Taehyung karna dirinya yang duduk di meja rias membuat posisinya lebih tinggi dari Taehyung.

"Taetae ada apa? Kenapa semua orang aneh sekali hari ini? Mereka tiba-tiba datang dan memeluk dan menciumku seenaknya." rengeknya dengan imut. Bibirnya melengkung kebawah karna kesal.

Taehyung tersenyum lembut lalu menjatuhkan bibirnya pada dahi yang tertutup poni itu, "Kau tau apa kesalahanmu sayang?"

Jimin menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.

"Begini Jiminie, apa kau tidak sadar kau membuat semua orang menjadi gila karna update-an twittermu barusan hum?"

Jimin membulatkan matanya, "Oh videoku itu, memang kenapa? Aku kan sering melakukan itu."

Taehyung terkekeh gemas dengan kepolosan Jimin, tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus pipi Jimin.

"Kau tidak sadar betapa menggemaskannya dirimu disitu hum?"

Bibir Taehyung menuju ke poni yang jatuh luruh menutupi dahi indah Jimin, "Model rambutmu ini membuatmu semakin imut sayang."

lalu bibirnya pindah ke mata bulat Jimin, "Mata bulat ini, apa kau tidak tahu betapa indahnya mata ini hum?"

lalu hidung Jimin menjadi sasaran bibirnya, menggigitnya lembut, "Hidung ini sangat kecil membuat siapa saja ingin menggigitnya."

Kemudian bibirnya mengecup kedua pipi gembil kemerahan itu, "Pipi ini, astaga bagaimana bisa pipi ini terlihat lembut dan kenyal seperti mochi sayang?"

Mata Taehyung kemudian menatap lembut sepasang mata bulat Jimin, membuat pemiliknya memerah karna ditatap dengan penuh kasih sayang seperti itu.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi, aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa banyak fans diluar sana yang menjerit gemas melihat videomu itu."

Jimin hanya mengangguk patuh, tangannya melingkat di leher Taehyung.

"Ugh baiklah."

Taehyung tersenyum, membalas pelukan jimin dengan erat dan mengusap punggung sempit itu penuh sayang.

"Oh iya satu lagi."

Taehyung melepas pelukannya membuat Jimin menatapnya bingung.

Tiba-tiba matanya membulat karna merasakan bibirnya disapu lembut oleh bibir tipis Taehyung. Hanya bersentuhan namun terasa lembut dan manis seperti mochi.

Taehyung melepas kecupannya, lalu menyeringai, "Kau milik Kim Taehyung mulai sekarang, sayang."

End

AAAAARRGHHHH ADA YANG HISTERIS LIAT TWEET JIMIN YANG TERBARU???? SHIT SHIT HE IS SO FUCKING CUTE!

POKOKNYA GUE GA BISA MENDESKRIPSIKAN JIMIN DISITU, MAU NANGIS MAU JERIT MAU GULING-GULING LIATNYA. POKOKNYA JIMIN UDAH NGAMBIL HATI GUE. UDAH GITU AJA.


End file.
